Flames of Affinity and Frost of Jealousy
by Ceylon
Summary: Once in the orphanage, a little girl didn't know that she was the long lost daughter of the king and queen of the lunar kingdom. Then a war broke out, what will happen to Sakuno and her elf servant Tooyama? Bad at summaries... please read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I just got the story from a game called 'Kingdom sim date'

My first memories were of an old orphanage in a quiet place. I spend all my time watching other children leave with their new parents, but most of them were

spent looking at what laid across the other side of the old gate fence at the backward. I was sitting here at the playground of the orphanage nothing else to

do; most of the children here didn't come close to me nor talk to me. I was still staring at the children outside with their new parents but then suddenly a ball

came through the backyard, then a boy with brown eyes and red hair came to me and said "Sumimasen, May I have my ball back?" I went to get his ball and

I went back to him "Arigatou, My name is Tooyama Kintarou, What's yours?" "Gomen, I don't have one. My new Okaa-san and Otoo-san will give me one." I

said "Oh, Do you want to play with me then?" "I can't. They told me that I can't until my new parents come here." "Ok." Then he went away from me.

My hopes of being adopted never came true, but something even better happened. It turned out that my name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki and I'm the long lost

daughter of a royal family from Lunar Kingdom. I will never forget that happy moment when I reunited with my parents. Takehito and Akemi, They would have

never found me if it wasn't for Kintarou though, He was actually a servant of my royal family despite his young age. I grew close to him since he was my personal servant.

I thought my worries would never come back, until a war broke out years later. Many kingdoms panicked and started to attack one another in order to gain

more land and resources, I became afraid of the future yet again… "W-What's going on? I-Is the castle under attack!" "Sakuno-sama where are you? Sakuno-sama!" "Ah, Kintarou-san I'm here." "Sakuno-sama, we need to get out of here. The Rikkai soldiers are inside the castle now." "B-But what a-about

my parents and e-everyone e-else." "They'll be fine Sakuno-sama, we have to go now!" he grab hold of my wrist and started running towards to escape the palace.

We went for miles and miles around to get away from my home; we stop by a near tree "Are you alright Sakuno-sama? We should take a little break." "I'm fine, where are we going now Kintarou-san? We've been running for miles! We don't even know where we are now!"

"I-I… I'm sorry Sakuno-sama. All I wanted to do is to protect you but it looks like I've failed Sakuno-sama." He said sadly "It's alright you did your best." "Y-Yes but I'll try even harder next time." "Hai, but just don't overdo it." "Hai Sakuno-sama." He said a minute later a silence between them until Sakuno spoke out

"Is it just my eyes or do I see something is the distance?" "No, I see it too Sakuno-sama. And there's a castle too, I'm sure that the people there will help us if we tell them that you're a princess. Quickly Sakuno-sama." "Hai."

And so they went to the village, and went to the castle Kintarou got nervous "Alright we're here all we have to do is wish us some luck and knock this door." *Knocks on the door* they both waited patiently until a voice came out "Do you even know what time is it? If it's not important then come back in the morning. State you name and your business." A voice said

"Y-Yes Gomenasai for bothering you in the middle of the night…. My name is Tooyama Kintarou and I'm here with the princess of the Lunar Kingdom, Our kingdom is being under attacked and was forced to flee, We're wandering for miles around and looking for shelter and I would be grateful if you let us stay here." He said

They waited again for the reply "U-Um are you still there?" "I'm thinking, don't rush me. If you're so impatient then come in for now." "A-Arigatou." They both

went in; they went to the throne room "U-Um hello… Anybody here W-We were told to come in but-""I'm coming, I'm coming." Can you just wait for one second?" then the voice replied, Then suddenly Sakuno's breath took away when she saw a boy with the same age as she is, wearing a blue coat black pants and white gloves

"Oh great just what I need, more useless people." He said "W-What's your name, sir?" "Echizen Ryoma, and address me as '_your highness' _than _'sir' _from now on." He said in a cold tone.

"Y-y-your Majesty? W-wait I-I heard of your name, you're the youngest king in this country! So then this must be the Seigaku kingdom, right?" "Correct. As I remember clearly that you two came from the Lunar Kingdom?" "Y-yes Your Majesty, Our kingdom is being under attacked by the Rikkaidai." "Ryuuzaki Takehito is the name of your king right? Where is he right now?" "W-we don't but I think his safe now, like his daughter." He said

and put his hand on Sakuno's shoulder telling that this is Takehito's daughter, Ryoma looked at Sakuno and they both have and eye contact and Sakuno look away and blushed.

Ryoma thought for a while whether to let them stay or not "U-um Y-you Majesty…" "I've made my decision. Please escort yourselves out of this kingdom and never return. I don't want to see your faces again."

"B-but Y-your Majesty…" he said as Ryoma turned his back on the two of them "I've decided that I don't like you two. There are no benefits for me if I'd let you stay here, the only useful thing that I could ever gain from the Lunar kingdom are relations with the royalty anyway. Now please leave, I don't want to deal with this anymore." He was about to walk away.

Until Kintarou thought of an idea "Matte!" "Hm." He turns his head toward them "She'll… Marry you!" Sakuno is shocked on what she have heard, _'W-wait what did he just said I'll marry Echizen-san!' _she thought "King Ryoma, will you take the princess's hand in marriage?" "M-matte K-Kintarou-san! W-What are you d-doing? T-that's crazy! A-Are you serious, are-"

"Fine." "W-Wait a second! I never said I-I would m-marry you! Y-You c-can't do this!" "I can and I will. If you disagree then leave." He said with a smirk plastered on his face, and made Sakuno blush even redder.

"F-Fine, I'll m-marry y-you." She said while looking away from him

"The wedding will take place in a month from now. And again if you don't want to go through this, then you and your elf servant must leave." "…" "Since the princess seems to be still making up her mind, you two can stay at the empty houses on the west part of this kingdom, We're done now right? Good night now. _My Princess_." He said silently on to be heard by him and Sakuno, and then again Sakuno blushed.

They both went to the empty houses like Ryoma said "Wow this house is actually nice. Wasn't it nice that the king let us stay here?" He looked at Sakuno who is looking at him angrily, "Sakuno-sama, please stop looking at like that I only do it to protect you."

"How is marrying him supposed to protect me?" "He wouldn't let us stay here if I didn't say that you would marry him! He did say that the only thing worth gaining to him from the Lunar Kingdom were relations with the royalty. It's getting late we should take a good rest, I'll be next door. Sweet dreams Sakuno-sama."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

GOMEN! this part of the story, i just got it from a game... I'm just a disclaimer but the following chapters are made by me...I'm really sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

"…" "Sakuno-sama are you already awake?" "Umm…. Who's there?" she asked wearily, then the door open and it was Kintarou "Sakuno-sama, rise and

shine it's already 8 in the morning." He said Sakuno notice that he was wearing new clothes "You have new clothes." "Yeah, I just run into some of King

Roam's maid and gave us clothes, here are yours." He said as he handed the cute light pink dress in front of her, the dress reached on her knees, it has a

puffy sleeves. "Wow, so cute and it's my favorite color pink." "You should change into it now Sakuno-sama, and after you change we should go to King

Ryoma and we should give him thanks for letting us stay here." Sakuno began to blush again, and Kintarou can't help it but to feel jealous. He really like

Sakuno a lot more than as a friend, "Mum…You go on without me Kintarou-san, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you after I'm finish getting ready." "Hai

Sakuno-sama, I'll be going now." Then he went to the door and closes it silently.

Sakuno is still blushing because Ryoma gave her a dress with her favorite color _'Is he really this nice to me or he just pity us because our kingdom is under _

_attacked. *sigh* I hope my parents are alright.' _She thought silently and went to the bathroom and hummed a song that her mother used to sing to her. She

got out of her room, then she went towards the castle, she took a deep breath before going in the throne room where Ryoma usually is, she saw Kintarou

with a troubled face plastered on his face "Ne, Kintarou-san is something wrong?" "Ah, Sakuno-sama its King Ryoma… He's gone…" "Nani?" "Here I found

this note on his throne."

_To: My Princess,_

_I went to Take care of some business, I'll be back before the wedding…._

_Don't worry my Princess I'll be back for you._

_ From: Echizen Ryoma_

Sakuno blushed when she read the letter and Kintarou noticed it he was starting to get jealous, "Well all we have to do is to wait for his return." "Ah." "I'll

be going to my room now Sakuno-sama if need something just tell me okay." "Ah." She said, Kintarou still notice her expression, she so down in the mood.

And Kintarou went to his room and left Sakuno alone in the throne room. She went around the castle for a while until she bumped into some maid "Oh,

Gomen for bumping on you." The maid said while bowing numerous times "No, No its ok." "Gomen, umm are you the girl who will be married to King Ryoma?"

"H-Hai, Ano what's your name?" "Ah gomen my name is Ann Tachibana your highness." "Oh please you can call me Sakuno-chan its ok." She said "Hai

Sakuno-chan"

The both of them went around the castle and talk about their lives living in their kingdom, but then suddenly when they went to the stables of the horses

Ann suddenly stopped walking and Sakuno notice it "Doushite Ann-chan do you have a fever or something?" she looked at Ann curiously, She was staring at

someone and Sakuno saw it, He was brushing the white horse's hair and he splash it with a bucket of water, So he got himself also wet so he took off his

shirt and place it on the table nearby. This made Ann blushed even more and Sakuno grinned like a kid at Ann "Ne, Ann-chan do you happened to like him?"

she said loudly that caught the attention of the guy, Ann blushed even more "Sakuno-chan…" she hissed, she didn't notice that the guy she was staring is

already walking towards them "Ara what do I have here the princess who is going to marry the brat." The guy said behind Ann "Hello there, umm…what's

your name?" "Takeshi Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo-chan in short." "Ah ok Momo-chan, So Ann I'll be leaving here now okay, and GOOD LUCK!" She

said walking away from the blooming couple "Ah Sakuno-chan…Mou…" she pouted her mouth, and Momo looked at her _'She's so cute when pout her mouth.' _

He thought silently and blush "A-Ano Momoshiro-kun…. Is it ok t-to call y-you like that?" "Ah, it's ok with." He grinned at her and Ann smile lightly.

Sakuno went around the town. She noticed that there is nothing to do here so she already went to her room and think how her parent are and where

Ryoma went too?

A month passed, Sakuno feels so energetic this day. She didn't know why, she just feel so happy of something, it's already at the tip of her tongue. She gets

dressed and went to the castle, and saw Ryoma there sitting lazily. It looks like he was about to fall asleep, Sakuno can't help but giggled on what she saw.

She went towards him and caressed his cheeks.

She was about to go but a voice stopped her "Heh, I didn't know that you had such soft hands _Princess_." He said seductively as he stood from his throne

and walk towards her and grab hold of her hand and kissed it lightly as a falling feather falling to your palm. She blushed by his actions "Ne, Princess would

like to out with me?" he said still holding her hand "Umm….Okay…." she said not looking at Ryoma.

"So, W-where do you want to go?" she asked "Around my castle." "Ok." They walked in silence and Ryoma liked it. When they reached the greenhouse,

Sakuno was surprised that Ryoma had many flowers in his greenhouse. Sakuno went around towards to a bed piled of Carnations, Ryoma can't help it but to

smile a little and blushed _'She really do have a beautiful smile I wish I could see that every day, But I know that she wanted to go back to her kingdom. What are _

_you thinking Ryoma? You should be happy that she is engaged to you. But what if she rejects me? What am I thinking? Argh! _He thought silently, He looked

around but he didn't see Sakuno anywhere. He didn't know that Sakuno is under a bed of Daisy.

"Princess where are you?" He said loudly for her to hear, But Sakuno wanted to make fun of Ryoma. "Princess where are you?" He said again as he went to

the patch of Roses, but this time he sounded concern _'Where is she? Please don't go off somewhere.' _He thought with a worried face plastered on his face, And

Sakuno saw his face and she felt guilty. She shouldn't make fun from him. She went out from her hiding place and went to Ryoma and hugged him from

behind, "I'm sorry Ryoma, and I promise I won't do it again. Please don't be mad at me." She said as tears starting to form on her eyes.

He behind him is Sakuno starting to cry, He turn around and return her hug. "Don't worry Princess I'm not mad at you. Just don't ever do that again because

I don't want to lose you. I Love you Princess remember that, okay?" he said and kissed her lightly on the lips _'Her lips are soft; Ara is this strawberry lip gloss? _

_I didn't know that kissing her is so-'_His thoughts were cut off when Sakuno pull away to catch her breath, She was blushing really red as a ripe tomato. Ryoma

thought that he wanted to tease her but he didn't mind it "Ne, Princess you can call me Ryoma only. Please try saying it." "Ryoma." She said while blushing,

and Ryoma also heard it clearly. It sounded like silver bells to him, gentle, sweet, and softly said by her. Ryoma went to a patch of Roses and picked a red

rose "For you my Princess, A red rose, everyone says that it signifies that you love that person but for me I have my significations. This red rose looks like

you sometimes you're to protective for yourself so it has thorns around it, It so red like your soft and kissable lips, And it smells like you too so that's why I

always go to this patch of roses more often because it reminds me of you when I'm alone." He finishes his speech and looked at Sakuno and saw that she

was starting to cry again.

"Please stop crying Princess; I don't want to see you cry." "Ryoma, these are tears of joy… At first I thought you're arrogant, selfish and cocky but I had

second thoughts now, you're so nice, sweet, good in words and funny sometimes. And I love you too, Ryoma." She said and looked at Ryoma with teary

eyes and a sweet smile. Ryoma is so happy that he could hug Sakuno and lift her in joy, "Will you marry me Princess Sakuno?" "*giggle* impatient aren't we?

You should wait at the wedding for my answer." She said and Ryoma pouted his mouth like a child, that made Sakuno chuckled by his cuteness.

Her laughs are like ringing wedding bells, as it sounded that they're already married. Ryoma notice that the sun is ready to set, "I should escort you now to

your home Princess. The sun is already setting. You should take a good rest for tomorrow." He said "Thank you for today Ryoma." And they went to Sakuno's

room. They both stop in front of her door "Well I'll see you tomorrow Princess." "You too." She said and Ryoma gave her a kiss on the cheeks, and left the

blushing Sakuno behind.

They both didn't notice that Kintarou is watching the whole scene, it broke his heart. It felt like a gunshot right through his heart and it shattered into many

pieces _'Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy that Sakuno-sama and King Ryoma are getting along now. But why am I feeling like I'm…jealous.' _He thought.

Jealous it struck his mind, Jealousy took over he wanted Sakuno; He'll take Sakuno away from King Ryoma no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

2nd Chapter...please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the morning, Sakuno went to the bathroom and get ready herself. When she went to the door she saw Kintarou was about to knock on the door

"A-Ah Sakuno-sama your awake. Umm…do you want to take a stroll around the town?" "Its fine with me after all were **friends **right we should spend our

days happily." She smiled at him and Kintarou blushed and looked away because he felt his heart was about to break on what she just said. Sakuno feels

that there only friends but Kintarou wanted more than just a friend.

But that will never happen; well it is because she's going to be married to King Ryoma. The both of them went around the town they both had a lot of fun,

they went to the docks near the castle of Ryoma. "Sakuno-sama c-can I ask you something?" he said he didn't notice that their near the castle of Ryoma,

Ryoma's POV

He was walking towards his room to take a nap but when he was near to his door he saw something that really caught his attention.

He saw his Princess with her Elf servant.

Jealousy and Curiosity took all over his mind; He wanted to know what they are talking about.

He was curious, very curious, dying to know what they're talking about.

He went outside of his castle and went towards the docks and hide behind the tree nearby

And he listened to they're conversation.

Normal POV

"Umm….Sakuno-sama have you made up your mind on marrying King Ryoma?" "Yeah, now that you mention it. Of course I will marry him." She said happily,

remembering what had happened yesterday "Sakuno-sama we should go to your parents now they might be worried sick about you." "I don't know, now

that you said it I kind of miss my parents." She said looking at the water; she didn't notice that Kintarou was trying taking her away from Ryoma.

"You know the reason that I was away for months Princess." The voice from the tree said, Sakuno recognized that voice _'What is he doing here? His ruining _

_my plans. '_He thought angrily "R-Ryoma, What are you doing here?" she said and she went to Ryoma but Kintarou grab her wrist and pulled her towards him

"You should stay here Sakuno-sama; he is just faking it so he can have you to yourself." "Do you want to know why I went away for months Princess?"

"Yes."

"Well the reason is that, I went to your kingdom and fought with the Rikkai soldiers, I had to admit they are strong. But not as strong as me and my soldiers,

Your Parents are still alive those Rikkaidai jerks hide them in the dungeon. They told me that they were grateful; your parents are nice Princess. I asked

them if I could marry you (Sakuno blushed when he said that) then they agree. That's what happened, Now whom do you believe now Princess me or your

Elf servant?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

A short one...sorry i'll do my best on the next one...


	4. Chapter 4

"Now Princess whom do you believe me or your Elf servant?" he said looking at Kintarou coldly "Don't believe him Sakuno-sama he just want to marry you it's just because he wanted his kingdom to be stronger." He said, Sakuno can't think clearly on which she will believe on. But then suddenly a flying object coming

towards Sakuno, it was here fairy friend back in her kingdom. It was Tomoka her trustful, watchful friend.

"Sakuno-sama I should tell you that your parents are all right if it wasn't for Ryoma-sama and his soldiers your parents could have died now. I came here as

fast as I can top tell you this, And your mother said that you can make your own decisions for now because she realized that you're old enough to make your

decisions so she and your father cannot bother your decisions anymore. I should be going back now Sakuno-sama. See you anytime!" she shouted and

went away.

Sakuno watched Tomoka departed and stared at her servant "Why are you lying to me Kintarou?" she asked "I'm only doing this to protect you your

highness, Your friend just –" "Are you jealous Elf?" he smirked at Kintarou, He sighed. He can't take it anymore, that's right he was jealous "Your right I'm

jealous! Happy? That's right Sakuno-sama I'm in love with you, since the first time I got close to you but you just said that were just friend, I can't help it but

it breaks my heart to see you with him or even if you said that were friends." He said

Sakuno didn't know what to say, she was shocked that her servant is in love with her but she didn't notice it. "Kintarou-san I do like you as friend but I can't

accept your confession it is because I already in love with Ryoma-kun but you know there many girls and princess are out there that are better than me."

She said "Are you still attending the wedding? Sakuno will be upset if you didn't" Ryoma spoke up all of the sudden. "Of course it would be an honor to

attend your wedding." He said happily.

Ryoma and Sakuno are surprised with the sudden change of mood, Kintarou grinned at them both happily _'Sakuno-sama is right there are many girls are out _

_there, it not like she's the only girl who lived.' _He thought. "Congratulations Sakuno-sama and King Ryoma. Ne, can I call you Koshimae!" He said "No." he said

coldly "Mou, Koshimae your no fun…" he pouted his mouth. _'You thought I gave on Sakuno-sama…well you thought wrong Koshimae, She'll be mine…' _He thought

silently.

* * *

><p>Authour's Note:<p>

WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!Still a short one...gomen, been busy a lot in our school...please review...


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, today is the day. It's their wedding day, meanwhile in the corridors of the castle Ann is delivering drinks and snacks to the workers outside for

the wedding. By the way the wedding will be held near the greenhouse in the castle. The workers are trying to put up giant white tent, and some of them

are now preparing the chairs and tables. "Wow, people do work fast here." "Ah there you are Ann-chan!" A voice from a far "Ah Momoshiro-kun!" she went

towards him, and gave him a drink and a snack "Here" "Ah, Arigatou!" he grinned at her.

"People are really getting excited here, you know about the wedding." "Ah, they sure did. " He said and hold her hand. She felt his hand slid into hers, she

blushed to his touch but then suddenly "What is that I smell, it smell fishy… Do I smell **ROMANCE**?" "Saa, Momo is now a man." Voice from behind them and

a flash of light from behind also. They turned red and turn around and saw the two culprits. Eiji and Fuji holding an old fashion camera and grinned at them

well only Eiji, don't you dare imagine Fuji grinned.

"A-ah… Eiji-sempai Fuji-sempai what a-are you d-doing h-here?" "What is it looked like Momo? We're also invited to this occasion." "You know Momo after

Echizen and Ryuuzaki-sama are married…" "What are you thinking Fuji-sempai?" he looked at him curiously "You and Ann should get married also, you two

make a cute couple." The both of them blushed "A-Ah I just remember I-I should b-be helping Sakuno-chan on her dress. Sumimasen." She excused herself

from embarrassment.

"Now Momo look what have you done, you made Ann-chan sad…" "Saa, Momo I think you should go and see her… Or something might happen bad or

worse." He smiled at him as if he was planning sadistic on him; Momo felt a shiver on his spine when Fuji smiled at him. "Anyway I should be getting some

pictures, Ja ne Momo and Eiji." He walk towards the greenhouse, but turned to the castle where Ann went but the two of them didn't notice it.

"What do you think is Fuji-sempai doing?" "I don't know…" "100% chance that he didn't went to the greenhouse but instead to the castle. On where

Tachibana Ann went a while ago." Another scary voice from behind them. "Inui/sempai! Stop doing that!" both of them said loudly "Ah, Momo are you not

worried?" "Why should I?" "You act like Ochibi, Momo." "No really why should I really be worried even thought that Fuji-sempai went to where Ann-chan

went…" "3…2…1…" Eiji counted with his fingers and snapped his fingers.

"WHAT! FUJI-SEMPAI WENT TO WHERE ANN WENT. SO THAT'S WHAT HE MEANT A WHILE AGO? THAT SADISTIC BASTARD!" He said loudly "Oi, Momo calm

down. Now I have one problem Inui. Why did Fujiko go to the greenhouse then to the castle?" "Well, there is 5% that he went there because there is a

secret passage to the castle, while the 95% is he picks a flower for Ann…" "Kuso, I let my guard down!" he went inside the castle. "Oi Momo matte!" Eiji

followed him "Hmmm….100% Momo is jealous… Ii data…" he wrote on a scroll.

Ann didn't went to Sakuno, But instead she went to the fountain near the front gate of the castle _'I think Momoshiro-kun likes somebody else; I wish that I _

_was that girl. She's so lucky to have a guy like him. Funny at times, strong to protect you and-'Her_ thought were cut off by the sound of footsteps. She turned

and saw "Fuji-san, what are you doing here?" "I thought you went to see Sakuno-sama, and I think that's my question to you." He said as he walk towards

her slowly, Ann walk backwards not until she was about to fall of the fountain, She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She thought that she was

going to get wet but she felt warm arms wrap around her, preventing her from falling towards the fountain.

She opened her eyes and saw Fuji's face with his eyes opened "You should be careful, Ann-san" "A-Arigatou…" she said as Fuji is putting her down to the

ground, "Tell me Ann-san, Do you like Momo?" she blushed at this question.

Momo's POV

He was running towards where Fuji went He didn't want to lose her…

From a **SADISTIC BASTARD, **he thought while running…

Ann and Fuji are holding hands, Fuji giving her a flower, and many more…

When he reached the place, the fountain. He saw the worse scenario…

Ann and Fuji are talking at the fountain; He wanted to hear what they're talking about…

He heard this from Fuji "Tell me Ann, do you like Momo?" He was shocked at the question…

He saw Ann's reaction; she was blushing really hard… He was curious about her answer…

Normal POV

Fuji saw her reaction, "Saa I think I know the answer-""Actually Fuji-san. I knew that I like Momoshiro-kun but I think that I'm not good enough for him. He

always smile at other girls here in the palace, talks to them many times. When I tried to talk to him he always go away from me. Many girls now in this palace

thinks that I'm a threat to him." She said as tears start to form, "I tried my best to talk to him, to ignore all the girls who are talking behind my back. *sob* it

really hurts *sob* I don't want to see *sob* him with other girls *sob* I don't want to be selfish. I just got*sob* jealous *sob* all of the *sob* sudden, I

don't like him Fuji-san… Demo…" she continued while tears flowing down her cheeks.

She look at Fuji with a smile on her face "I love him, Fuji-san" She said a little too loud, for the whole world to hear. Momo was stunned by her sudden

confession. Fuji gave her a reassuring smile and gave her a Daisy "You don't have to worry about that Ann-san, do you know his answer too?" Ann nodded

to his question "Why don't you come out Momo? I already knew that you're here." He said loud enough for Momo to hear _'How does he know I'm here?' _He

walk out behind his hiding spot, Ann gasped and blushed "Momoshiro-kun." "Ann-chan."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Yeah!just finished the exams...but i was absent on the first of exam so i need to keep up and d my exams before our periodic test...please review...


	6. Chapter 6

"Momoshiro-kun." "Ann-chan." He said looking towards her like she was going melt any moment now, there was a silence between them and Fuji broke it

"Ahem… Well my work here is done. I'll leave you two some quality time." He walk towards Momo and nodded. Momo understands now everything, he

thought that Fuji-sempai like Ann but not. He started walking towards her, she started walking backwards. But not towards the fountain, but to another

direction that she didn't know.

Momo still walking towards her, she still didn't stop walking backwards. Not until a wall behind her, Momo pinned her against the wall "Ann… is it true? Is it

true that you 'love' me?" he asked looking at her intently. She couldn't think clearly, why he is asking this question to her. "H-Hai…" she said not looking at

his eyes, Momo sighed in relief, Ann felt his breath against her cheeks when he sighed deeply "W-Why did y-you asked? I k-knew that y-you like o-other girls…"

"Iie, your wrong Ann. I asked this question is because that I wanted to reassure that you didn't like other boys like for example Fuji-sempai. And Ann…" she

looked up and saw his eyes; his eyes are deep violet filled with passion and love. He was closing their distance; she thought that he was going to kiss her.

But she felt his breath on her ears "I love you." And to that Ann was very happy, she hugged him so tightly it's like there is no tomorrow.

But they didn't know that "WAHHH!MOMO IS SO LUCKY!" Eiji said a little loud "SHHHHHH!" everyone said to him except Tezuka and Kaidoh who didn't join

them "Ne, what are you doing here sempai-tachi?" a voice from behind them. And they saw "Echizen-sama/ Ochibi!" "Heh, I didn't know that Momo-sempai

has a girlfriend." "Ne, Ann-chan! Gambatte! Momo-chan-sempai take care of her!" all of them didn't know that Ryoma went with Sakuno "Sakuno-sama!"

they're shocked by her sudden outburst.

The blooming couple heard what their sayings to the both of them. Ann blushed hard and lowered her head to hide her blush "Oi, sempai-tachi,

Echizen-sama, Sakuno-sama urusai!" he said loudly while blushing also. All of them came out from their hiding spot while grinning at them "99% is that they'll

be married after Echizen-sama's wedding." "So young Momo! So young Ann-chan!" "Saa, don't worry Momo you can have all the photos I've taken of the two

of you." "Take care of her Momo!" "Aren't they to young enough to have a relationship?" "Oishi is in mama mode again!"

All of them went toward the blooming pair except for Sakuno and Ryoma, who are going to the greenhouse walking in hand. "Do you think they notice that

we went away?" "Maybe or maybe not." He said shortly, still walking in hand they stopped at the patch of roses "Ne, Ryoma do you think we go and prepare

ourselves for the wedding?" "What do you mean **_the wedding_**? It should be **_our wedding _**right." He smirked at her causing her to blush.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Chapter6 is here...i still don't have a title yet...please review and help me to give it a title...


	7. Chapter 7

The blooming pair didn't notice that Kintarou was still stalking on them, behind a tree. He can't help it but to get even more jealous when they held hands,

then he went back to his room and got ready with his stuff to kidnap Sakuno from the wedding. _'I'm so sorry Sakuno-sama but I can't just help it but to love _

_you, I'm sorry.' _He thought

When he was in his room his things are already settled, he went towards his side table and got a bottle of chloroform (you know a chemical that makes you sleepy.) and a handkerchief then he put some on the handkerchief and stuff it inside his pockets.

Everyone is already settled in the garden, Ryoma is already at the altar with Momo "I can't believe you Echizen. A cocky brat, arrogant, and always so cold to

others is going get married." "Shut up Momo-sempai." "See, your being to be a cocky brat mode again." "Shut up please for just one freaking moment." "Nervous brat." "Che."

Inside the room, Sakuno already fully dressed. Her wedding dress is colored plain white with some pink sakura petals on it, she wore only light make up, and

earrings and a necklace her mother gave to her as a wedding gift. There was a knock on the door, "Sakuno-sama, the carriage is ready for you." One of the maids told her "Hai I'll be there." she said.

She took one last look at her dress on the mirror, then she went outside and saw the maid called her was asleep "Ne, Daijoubu des ka." She rushed

towards her, but stopped by an arm around her neck and she felt sleepy. And everything is pitch black.

An hour passed and there still no sign of Sakuno, that made Ryoma even more nervous. _'Sakuno, where are you?' _He thought and frankly looked around and

then he saw "Kaidoh-sempai and Inui-sempai! Where is Sakuno? I thought you're the one who are going to fetch Sakuno." "We were but someone put us

into sleep." Inui explained.

Ryoma was shocked; he thought at first that Sakuno was on her way to the castle. But now, only now that he noticed that one of their guests is missing and

that is "Kintarou." He said in a dangerous tone, and then he went out the garden and straight towards the stables and got on his horse. _'That Bastard! I thought he already given up on Sakuno. Tezuka-bucho was right all along. Never let your guard down.' _He thought.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Chapter7 is up! Yatta! _ our Christmas break is near! i could make more stories...please review and suggest a title for it...

Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ryoma went off towards the gates of his kingdom and went towards Sakuno's room at the west side of the kingdom. He got off from his horse and inside,

and he saw nothing but a clean room. Except that he saw a bottle of chloroform and a white, soaked handkerchief on the floor. He picked it up, and he notice

that these was Kintarou's handkerchief.

"That Bastard!" he ran towards his horse again and went off around the town if they notice a girl with a long auburn hair and a guy with a red spiky hair.

None of the town people know where they went; But Ryoma asked an old man on the street if he saw them.

"Yeah, I think I saw a lady with a long auburn hair on a wedding dress and a lad carrying her. The lad bought a horse from that shop" the old man pointed

where "And they went towards the woods." "Arigatou." Before he went off he gave the old man a couple of coins.

Around the woods, Kintarou is holding the strap of the horse with Sakuno on it and still asleep. "I hope that Koshimae won't know that were here." He said

to himself and look at the sleeping princess. "I'm sorry Sakuno-sama but I can't bear the pain anymore when you're with somebody else like Koshimae." And looked away and continue walking.

Meanwhile in the palace

"Nya, Why did Ochibi run away like that. Does he know where to find Ryuuzaki-chan?" "On my calculations 100% that he knows who put me and Kaidoh to

sleep and knows where to go." Inui said. "I just hope that Echizen saw Ryuuzaki-chan again." Fuji said "You don't sound so concern at all." Tezuka said and Fuji just smiled.

Sakuno's POV

Everything is so dark around me.

Am I going to be eaten to this darkness.

Who did this? And why?

I can't see any ray of light.

Am I blindfolded?

Where am I?

Please help me…

Normal POV

"Please help me…" Sakuno said unconsciously, and Kintarou feel a ray of hope that his girl of his dream is going say his name "Ryoma-kun…" she said and

Kintarou felt a thousands of swords struck him right through his heart, And he heard another sound of galloping of hooves. He felt that the world was right

on his shoulders when he heard a voice calling "Sakuno, Where are you?" _'Koshimae.' _

* * *

><p>Chapter8 is up! YATTA our exams are finally over! _ and our Christmas break... Starts...NOW! YOSHA! _<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Please help me…" Sakuno said unconsciously, and Kintarou feel a ray of hope that his girl of his dream is going say his name "Ryoma-kun…" she said and

Kintarou felt a thousands of swords struck him right through his heart, And he heard another sound of galloping of hooves. He felt that the world was right

on his shoulders when he heard a voice calling "Sakuno, Where are you?" _'Koshimae.' _

Time stopped for a couple of minutes and when he realize that the sound of the galloping hooves are coming really near. '_Oh no. Koshimae knows where we _

_are. I can't let you have Sakuno-sama, Koshimae. I'm ready to fight for Sakuno-sama.' _He thought bravely.

Ryoma's POV

Please be safe, _my _Sakuno.

That Bastard better not go to a church and marry her

Kami-sama, I'm begging you. Where is she?

I need her on my side.

Please be safe…

Normal POV

Ryoma still around the woods, and went here and there. And there is still no sign of Sakuno, He prayed many for Sakuno to be safe and unharmed; all his

prayers were answered when he heard also a slow galloping of horse not very far from where his is. He started to went towards it and he saw "Sakuno!" he shouted.

"Sakuno!" Kintarou heard and he was very familiar with that voice so he hurriedly went on his horse and hit the side of the horse and the horse galloped

fast, He looked behind him and he didn't saw Ryoma's horse _'Did I lose him?' _he thought, He looked again carefully "I think I lost him…" "Mada Mada Dane." A

voice in not very far from where he is heard _'Oh no…' _He thought "I thought you'll give up on her." "Well I lie."

Sakuno's POV

Where are you, Ryoma-kun?

Please save me…

_"I thought you give up on her."_

Is that Ryoma?

_"Well I lie."_

Her eyes widen, she recognize that voice.

Why did you do this Kintarou-san?

Why?

Normal POV

Sakuno wanted to see what happened, but she was too tired so she remained silent. Until "Why did you even did this?" Ryoma said as he saw Sakuno still

unconscious on Kintarou's horse and looked at Kintarou angrily "I told you, I lied about giving up on her. What part of 'I lied' that you don't understand? I still

love her and there is nothing you can do about it." He got off his horse and reached for his sword.

"Che. If you want to fight with me, you should have said that a while ago. I love her also and I'll fight until my breath is gone just to get her away from you."

He said too loudly, he also got off his horse and reached for his sword. Too that Sakuno woke up and she saw, Ryoma and Kintarou are about to start a fight.

"R-Ryoma…" she said a little loud but with a gentle tone, "The two boys stopped glaring each other and looked at Sakuno, "Sakuno…" "Watch out!" she

shouted, Ryoma was distracted, but he was still able to stop the blow from Kintarou. Their fight lasted an hour, not until Kintarou's body gave up from the last blow from Ryoma.

Sakuno can't look but she has too, "Mada Mada Dane, Tooyama. It ends here." Sakuno knew that Ryoma is going to stab Kintarou, so she got off the horse

and she ran towards Ryoma. Ryoma is about stab Kintarou not until he felt something wet from his back.

He turned and saw Sakuno crying "Don't do it!" he was shocked at her statement, "Stop…*sob* Please…*sob*…" she said while hugging him tightly. Kintarou was also shocked that Ryoma stopped and he put away his sword and hug Sakuno back.

"Stop crying Sakuno… Don't worry I'm here."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

YES! Finally I finished it! it took me 2 days to finish it, so please read and review...


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry for the late update because our kinda lost internet connection... this chapter contains a MomoAnn moment... Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Stop crying Sakuno… Don't worry I'm here." He said softly while caressing her hair, Kintarou couldn't believe his eyes. <em>'Sakuno-sama really loved Koshimae… <em>

_And I should have respected them, Why did I even do this? Is it jealousy? I think so… I should've done it, Sakuno-sama would hate me… Just accept the fact _

_Kintarou, they love each and there is nothing I could about it… if Sakuno-sama's happy then that's fine with me…' _He thought.

He stood up from his former position and looked at the couple and he bowed "Gomenasai! Sakuno-sama its alright to punish me, you can even let me leave

you and Koshimae alone or-" "It's alright Kintarou-san… I know what you feel, but as what I had said I love Ryoma and I would never let you do that. In fact

I had another job for you." She smiled at him, and Ryoma looked at her with a confused face.

The three of them knew the plan and Ryoma is going to like it very much again. They went to the castle and saw "Oi, Echizen!" Momo shouted, the others

looked at Kintarou angrily not until "Umm… sempai-tachi it's ok now he won't do anything to me again. If he did I'll let do your job, and Inui-sempai ,Fuji-semapi, and Eiji-sempai can you come with me for a sec.

The three knights smiled grimly at Sakuno's plan "95% the plan will work." Inui said "Nya! I'm so excited! " Eiji said in glee "Saa, I would love to see other people suffer especially Momo."He smiled sadistically that made Sakuno , Eiji, and Inui shivered.

Well the thing is that their plan is to move the wedding of Ryoma and Sakuno for today because they wanted Ann and Momo to be the first one to get married. Ryoma even agreed in this scheme, after all it involves his baka-sempai.

The four went back to the group at the greenhouse, Sakuno saw Ryoma talking to the priest. "Arigatou." He said and bowed to the priest, the priest turned

around and told the others what had the king order. Sakuno went towards Ryoma "This is going to be fun." "I know, time for a pay back Momo-sempai." He smirked

Then the two of them went back to the group, _'It's time.' _Ryoma thought and he nodded towards his three sempais. "Minna-san, I'll announce that my wedding with Sakuno will be canceled it is because in some events that had occurred. Our wedding will be held tomorrow."

Many people had confused looked "Gomen minna-san but I assure you nothing will happened like this tomorrow, Right Tooyama?" he said while smirking

"Hai... and I'm really sorry about it…" pretending to be sad and bowed really low, the others just said 'it's fine.' Or 'good thing Ryuuzaki-sama has a good heart.'

Then the visitors left and that leaves to Ryoma's sempai-tachi (Eiji, Fuji, Inui, Momo) the others left also, Kintarou, and Ann. "Hey Echizen I thought your wedding is cancelled." "Hai, I just said that a while ago. Weren't you listening? And why did you asked?" He said and raised his eyebrow.

His semapi-tachi (Eiji, Fuji, and Inui), Kintarou, and Sakuno knew that was the signal. Sakuno nodded towards Kintarou, Then he started looking for "WAAHHH! Ann-chan your so cute, no scratch that, **SO BEAUTIFUL **in that dress!" Kintarou exclaimed and run towards where Ann is and hugged her tightly.

And Ann blushed furiously and looked towards Sakuno, and Sakuno gave her a thumbs up and grin like a kid. Momo turned and saw Kintarou is hugging _his _

Ann. "Saa… Kintarou-san don't do that to pretty girl like Ann." Fuji walked towards them, Kintarou let her go and Fuji held her hand and kissed the top of her hand.

She even blushed furiously, and this even made Momo more furious. "Nya! Kintarou-chi is right you are so cute Ann-chan. I could hug you like a teddy bear!"and so he did and hugged her like there is no tomorrow.

"Wow, Ann-chan I didn't know that you're a magnet towards guys. Getting three hot boys in one day! Gosh! Ann-chan I envy you!" Sakuno said.

Ryoma was shocked, his not pretending but he was a little jealous on what Sakuno said. "Sakuno-chan!" Ann was about to protest but was cut off when she felt someone pull her towards where the altar is.

"Hurry up Ann-chan! Before they catch us!" they run towards where the altar and the priest is "Nya!Kintarou-chi you're cheating!" he said as he run towards them.

"Saa, Momo what are you going to do? Kintarou-san is gonna get married Ann-chan. Hmm… Tooyama Ann, sounds pretty good. Ne Echizen?" "Hai sempai I agree with you. How about you Sakuno?" "Yeah Fuji-kun is right." She said as she smiled towards Fuji.

This made Ryoma even more jealous but he didn't show it. "Well… We better get going Sakuno. I think the ceremony is going to start." Momo can't take

anymore, he run towards the altar and saw Ann and Kintarou on the altar **TOGETHER **"Is there anyone who object to this young couple to be together?" a short silence, then "I OBJECT!"

Everyone heard it and saw "Momo-chi!" "Ii data…" "Saa… Momo you made it…" "Mada Mada Dane sempai…" "Momoshiro-kun…" Ann said "Ann-chan…"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I FINALLY THIS CHAPTER FINISHED IT! Please review and thank you very much for reading it!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry for the late update because our kinda lost internet connection... this chapter contains a MomoAnn moment... Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

He went closer towards the altar, and he glared where Kintarou is and he noticed that Kintarou is not the one on the altar but he is. "Wh-" "Now let's get started… Dearly beloved…" Ann and Momo are confused. The ceremony went on "Do you Momoshiro Takeshi take Ann Tachibana as your wife?" "I-I do." He said "Do you Ann Tachibana take Momoshiro Takeshi as your husband?" "I-I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They started each other for a few minutes then they kissed. After the ceremony "WHAT? You planned this!" Momo exclaimed, the others just giggled and laugh.

"Don't worry Momo I'll send you a copy of the picture." Fuji said "Nya! I can't believe that will be Momo reaction!HAHAHA!" The two continue to tease Momo, "Mou! Sakuno-chan Hidoi!" "*giggle* Why Ann-chan? Do you hate Momo-chan sempai? *giggle*" Ann blush even more.

Following day, it's Sakuno's turn now to be wed to her love one.

Sakuno looked again herself at the mirror, then there was a knock on the door "Come in." she said, and it was "Sakuno-chan." Ann said. Sakuno turned and saw it was Ann "Oh Ann-chan. You look so cute in your dress." "Well you look beautiful in your dress." Sakuno blushed. "Thank you." She smiled.

At the Altar

Ryoma is fidgeting. His nervous again and in his mind were full of 'What if…' questions to himself. _'What Sakuno is kidnapped again? What if she's with another man like that jester. Speaking of him where is he?' _He thought.

"Oi Echizen." "Nani?" "Don't be nervous Sakuno-chan is with Ann and if you're wondering where Kintarou is. He is with Fuji-sempai checking on the guest list." "Ah." He nodded and sigh In relief.

_Never should let you go,  
>Never found myself at home,<br>Ever since that day that you walked,  
>Right out the door,<em>

Meanwhile with Sakuno and Ann

"I'm nervous Ann-chan…" Sakuno murmured to Ann, Ann just smiled and said "There's nothing to worry about Sakuno-chan." Sakuno also smiled. Her dreams are finally come true, she made her parents proud, and she found the man of her dreams.

_You were like my beating heart,  
>That I-I can't control,<br>Even though we've grown apart,  
>My brain can't seem to let you go,<em>

Sakuno and Ann went to the wedding in less than 5 minutes, the pianist started playing the piano. Ryoma looked up and he saw that most beautiful girl in the world. There was Sakuno walking at the altar with her father. _'Her smile is still as beautiful as ever.'_ He thought and blushed.

_Thinkin' back to the old times,  
>When you kept me up late at night,<br>We use to mess around,  
>Laugh and play, fuss and fight,<em>

The others sitting on their seats and watched the bride goes to the altar, Kintarou on the other hand thought _'Sakuno-sama is so beautiful, you better take care of yourself Sakuno-sama be happy with him.' _He thought and smiled at Sakuno.

_I guess it's too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,  
>This chapter's done, the story goes on.<em>

_Baby~ ,  
>Can't believe that you are not with me,<br>Cuz you should be my lady~ ,  
>All I want is to set your heart free,<em>

"I can't believe that you're going to be married." Momo said "Hai." Ryoma replied "You better take care of her Echizen." "Heh… you don't need to tell me that Momo-sempai. Mada Mada Dane." "Che your still a cocky brat as always." He murmured to himself.

_But if you believe that you belong with him,  
>Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you,<br>Remember, I will always be here for you,  
>Even if it kills me to see you,<em>

_In that wedding dress,  
>Oh, see you in that wedding dress,<br>See you in that wedding dress,  
>Oh see you in that wedding dress.<em>

"I'm so proud of you Sakuno." Takehito said and smiled to his daughter beside him "Arigatou Otou-san." She smiled back "You looked just like you Okaa-san when you smile. I remember that smile when we got married." He said to her.

They reached the altar, Takehito let go his daughter's hand and looked at Ryoma and said "Take good care of my daughter Echizen-san." "Hai Takehito-san." "Not Takehito-san, it should be Otou-san now." He smiled at the both of them and went to his seat with his wife.

"You looked wonderful." Ryoma murmured to Sakuno and she blushed "Mou Ryoma-kun." She pouted her lips like a child, Ryoma urge not to kiss her because of her cuteness. And they both looked at priest in front of them. The priest started the holy matrimony.

"Do you Echizen Ryoma take Ryuuzaki Sakuno to be your wife?" "I do." He said with no hesitation, no regrets of marrying her, then the priest nodded "Do you Ryuuzaki Sakuno take Echizen Ryoma as your husband?" "I do." She said with a smile.

"And now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You now kiss the bride." The priest said, "I love you Sakuno." He smirked while Sakuno smiled shyly and said "I love you too." And sealed their love with a kiss.

The people in the wedding clapped their hands, some are whistling, some are crying. "Ochibi! Take care of Sakuno-chan nya!" Eiji said while jumping high. "Koshimae! If you did something to that made her cry I'll take her away from you!" Kintarou screamed

"Mada Mada Dane. That would never happened." He smirked at him, And looked at Sakuno smiling at him. Then he looked at her and smirked, then he saw Sakuno all confused didn't what is he planning. Then she realize that she wasn't touching the ground anymore, Ryoma is carrying her bridal style of course. "Nani? What are you doing Ryoma?" "We need to go now but you keep on staring at me." he smirked and she blushed.

They were about to exit the tent, Ryoma let down Sakuno for a while. Then Sakuno threw the bouquet she's holding and it was caught by-

"Eh? Ne, what are these are for?" Kintarou asked "The one caught the bouquet will be the next one to be wed." Fuji explained.

* * *

><p>I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Please review and thank you very much for reading it! GOMEN FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE it is because I'm been to busy in our school with the final exams and our clearances...<p> 


End file.
